


All What Ifs

by meh3303



Series: Have I Found You? [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh3303/pseuds/meh3303
Summary: When a young girl turns up at Dan and Phil's doorstep, what do they do with her. What is this girl's mysterious past and will it ever be revealed?





	

I laid in the bed, snuggled closely next to Phil. I'd never known this could ever happen to me, after all, I was invisible everywhere but my place, I could be myself there and never get in trouble for it. And now, I was in a completely different country. I was born in Alaska, moved to Wisconsin when I was six years old and always wanted to go back, I could never feel like I ever belonged in Wisconsin, not having a stable friendship until the end of middle school.

Now, here, I felt safe. Every now and again, we would go to my place, despite Phil being afraid, they were accepting and loving. They began to love going and even made friends there.

I sighed softly as I thought about our last trip over the Atlantic, my mom and my sister were out the same day we were. My family never know where I had gone, unless they watched Dan and Phil, which my sister probably did, but not enough to know where I was. We were out back in the pastures with the horses, when my 'family' arrived. I was riding in the pasture with my horse, Moonstone, Dan, and Phil. They could not see us and we couldn't see them, but we could hear them talking with Raechel, the woman that owned the farm. I gestured to the boys to follow me, but slowly, up the hill, and to the exit gate. Jordyn was already there opening it for us. I kept Moonstone on a tight rein, keeping her grounded to me, and not able to spook easily. Dan led his horse, Wolfbite, into a circle, making sure he was paying attention. And Phil stayed in rhythm with Moonstone, on his horse; Sunburst.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this might not be what you may have expected, but I had a burst of inspiration for this, so, as always, I do take requests for most fandoms and suggestions. Have a nice day!


End file.
